The Mark of Herobrine: Creeperkit and Nightkit's tale
by creeperkit
Summary: When two kits are born with eyes like herobrine they are hated by their clans, but will they save their clans and the twolegs from the white-eyed demon? No.
1. prolog

**Hi! Welcome to my first fan fiction! Flames will be used to cook marshmallows.**

**I do not own minecraft or warriors. **

_Prolog_

Creeperkit stumbled around the nursery, trying to get the queens to pay attention to her. She hadn't opened her eyes yet and bumping into things made her mommy laugh. "Creeperkit! Open your eyes already!" whined Mistkit. Cloudsky groaned and rainfrost said "Mistkit, your sister will open her eyes when she's ready!" creeperkit purred 'no I won't! This is way to fun to stop!' "Mommy, can't we go hear stories without creeperkit?" Rowankit asked. Rainfrost looked down at creeperkit, "well, I guess. But don't go to far." Creeperkit gasped. "What! That's not fair!" she immediately opened her eyes and looked up at rainfrost. "I want to go too!" Cloudsky's amber eyes widened. "She has the mark of herobrine! Bonecloud, blacktail come quick!" creeperkit looked around, confused, and walked toward Cloudsky. "What's wrong?" She asked. Cloudsky's claws unsheathed and she scratched creeperkit's face. "C-Cloudsky! What did I do?" she cried. Just then, a white tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat cautiously entered the den. When creeperkit looked up at them they hissed. "Stay down demon!" growled the white tom. "Thunderstripe! Shadowspark! Take her to the prisoner den!"

**So, what did you think? Sorry it's so short**; **the other chapters** **will be longer. If you want the allegiances review or pm me. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to chapter 2! Some of This chapter will be nightkit's POV. Also, when I made the title my little brother was bugging me so I couldn't think of a better one. So if you review can you give me some suggestions? **

**Chapter 1**

Nightkit sighed and kicked a pebble at the mossy cobblestone wall. He had been in there for literally a moon; apparently he was a "spy from herobrine" and needed to stay in the prisoners den. His clan, stoneclan, lived in a cave under a desert. The prisoner den was, as you probably guessed, a dungeon. The other clan, streamclan, lived in a thick forest. (Stoneclan is very jealous.) "Nightkit, I brought you some food." Mewed greytail. A bit of rotten flesh was pushed under a wooden half slab in the wall next to Nightkit. "Thank you, it looks absolutely delicious." Nightkit hissed. "Did you have leafheart check it for poison this time?" greytail growled and stomped away. Nightkit looked down at the rotten flesh and groaned. _'Maybe if I try to be nicer they'll bring me better food'_ he thought. Nightkit was about to eat the disgusting meat when he heard a _*pitterpatterpitterpatter*_. _'Rain?' _Nightkit smiled. '_Maybe all their dens will flood in the night and I can get better food for myself.' _

Creeperkit's POV

Creeperkit whimpered, the scratch on her face was getting infected and no one would let blacktail, the medicine cat, heal her. They also wouldn't let rainfrost feed her; instead an apprentice named ashpaw would bring her bits of fish and chicken. Ashpaw was really nice; he would secretly deliver her herbs from blacktail, who secretly liked creeperkit, and teach her how to hunt and defend herself. And the day after she was put in the prisoner den (a hollowed out tree covered in thorns.) he told her why she was in there in the first place; she didn't have pupils, just like herobrine. Herobrine was a ghost or demon that created the monsters and made villagers idiots. '_It's not __**my**__ fault I my eyes are weird!_ 'She thought. Suddenly a small green and black egg appeared. "_**You're going to need this soon, little kit." **_Whispered a voice. Creeperkit jumped. "w-who's there!" she hissed. Creeperkit stopped looking for the strange voices owner when she heard paw steps outside. "Time to get rid of that monster, once and for all!" growled another voice. A large dark brown tom walked into the den, his grey eyes filled with hate and his claws unsheathed. "Good-bye, little demon."

**Oh, no! What's going to happen! Find out next month! JK! ;} I have nothing to do tomorrow so I'll probably post the next chapter then. Oh, and I love my little brother, he doesn't normally annoy me, he just wanted a turn on the computer.**_** REVEW OR HEROBRINE WILL HAUNT YOURE DREAMS FOREVER! **_** And remember, if you want the allegiances review and tell me! I already have them written down!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I have some very special news! Soon there will be a new character, but I can't think of one! So you can review or PM a character and I'll pick my favorite! I didn't get an idea for a better title yet so you can still send me one :} anyway, TO THE CHAPTER!**

_**Chapter 2**_

The brown tom was followed by a young light brown she cat and a light grey tabby tom, the she-cat hissed and narrowed her eyes. "_**Break the egg!**_" the mysterious voice growled. Creeperkit looked down at the egg and the grey tom noticed it. "RUN!" he yowled. "She has a creeper egg!" the toms ran out of the den and climbed up a birch tree but the she-cat hissed. "I won't let this monster threaten streamclan any longer!" the brown tom started to climb down the tree. "F-flowerpaw, we need to- " flowerpaw leaped onto creeperkit, knocking over the creeper egg in the process. A huge green monster came out and looked at flowerpaw, who had frozen in fear, and flashed white.

Flowerpaw's POV

I couldn't move, the creeper was looking right at me, it flashed and I shut my eyes tight then **BOOM!** I was sent flying through the air, barely conscious, and hit a tree. I heard a crack, then everything went black…

Nightkit's POV

Unfortunately, no dens flooded that night and Nightkit was sick from the rotten flesh. No one had gotten him any food either. "Squidtail! I need food!" Nightkit yowled. The prisoner den had a "secret" tunnel leading to the leader den, so Nightkit could anno- _A_sk for things without needing to wait for someone to pass him. "I'll send an apprentice with food later!" the leader answered. Squidtail was nightkit's uncle and had always tried to be nice to him, and always failed. Nightkit sighed and waited.

*later*

"_Did you hear, streamclan has one too!" _whispered a voice. "_Yes, I heard at the gathering! Its name was- um- oh, yah Creeperkit!" _ Said another. Nightkit crouched to look under the half slab that greytail usually pushed food under and saw two sets of paws coming towards the den. 'Streamclan has one what?' he wondered. "Nightkit, we brought 'food'." Said one of the apprentices. Some rotten meat was shoved through the gap. Nightkit was too curious to risk making them angry. "What was that about creeperkit?" he asked. "She's like _you_." Hissed the second apprentice. He heard them walking away, still chatting about the gathering. 'Like me?'

**Ok, don't start thinking that Nightkit and creeperkit are going to fall in love, it will NEVER happen! But they will meet eventually. Also, Nightkit isn't a jerk. How would you feel if someone locked **_**you**_** in a tiny, boring room and only fed you rotting meat for three whole months?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! ****That new character is a rogue or loner so he/she will have a rogue/loner name and it can be any age you want.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Nightkit paced around his den, trying to think of a good escape plan. _'Ok, I don't have any tools so I can't dig out. I can't fit under the half slab, and even if I did I wouldn't make it past the guards. Maybe I could-' _Nightkit heard a loud screech from outside the dungeon. "Endermen!" hissed one of the guards. Nightkit scrambled to the corner farthest from the half slab as an enderman grabbed one of the stones in the wall and looked through the hole it had made. The monster seemed to smile when it saw Nightkit. _"_I'm so dead." He whispered. A second enderman appeared, carrying two unconscious cats. _'My guards.'_ The enderman dropped the guards in the den, teleported in, grabbed nightkit (who began scratching its arms.) and teleported away.

Creeperkit opened her eyes to see a smoldering crater filled with bits of wood and vine. "Grassclaw, find flowerpaw. I'll get creeperkit." A pile of gunpowder was next to creeperkit and she scooped it up, prepared to throw it at the cat's eyes if he attacked. Her back leg hurt too much for her to run. The grey tom from before climbed into the crater and stalked toward creeperkit. "no creepers to help you this time, creeperkit!" he growled. Creeperkit immediately threw the grey dust at the tom's face. He yowled in pain as the gunpowder went up his nose, in his mouth and in his eyes. "Why would you do that!" he screamed. Creeperkit hissed. "You were going to kill me!" the grey tom rubbed his eyes with his paw and creeperkit ran before he could get it out. Straight towards the two leg place.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! Ok, I need that new character for the next chapter so I can't update until you give me some ideas! Review or creeperkit will throw gunpowder at you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry I updated so late, I was really busy. Ok, for this chapter I want everyone, even guests, to review **_**something**_** so I know who's reading this and stuff like that. If you submit a character I might still put them in, unless they're Mary-sues, incredibly dumb or there are too many characters already. ;}**

_Chapter 4_

Endermans' POV.

The enderman teleported with nightkit in its arms. It sighed happily watching the purple/ blue particles swirl and glide around it and the land blur as it teleported across the desert. It stopped at the edge of the desert were an abandoned house stood. The enderman walked up to the house and ducked through the door. Inside the tiny house were several chests, a crafting table and furnace and a door to a bedroom. The enderman waited, the other enderman would be there soon. An odd prickling feeling came from its arms and it looked down, the kitten had started clawing it again. 'how adorable!' it thought. "Let me go!" the cat wailed. "I'm not food!" the enderman growled. "_of course you're not food!" _ the cat whimpered, it obviously didn't understand. A _**piff**_from outside announcedthe arrivalof the second enderman, who crouched through the door and walked to the corner and grabbed a bit of rock from the corner, revealing a small passage leading down to the basement.

Nightkit's POV

The enderman carrying nightkit walked up to the hole in the floor and dropped him down into the dark. Nightkit screeched and dug his claws into the stone wall and looked down, He immediately regretted that as he saw the huge fall. 'It must go down to bedrock!' he thought. He looked back up to see the enderman, less than an inch away, glaring at him. Nightkit screamed again and let go of the wall. He tried desperately to stop himself again, but the stone walls had turned to dirt and crumbled if he clawed them. It felt like had fallen for hours when he landed in a small pool of water; he was in a huge cave filled with ores, paintings and most of all: monsters. Creepers prowled in the shadows, skeletons practiced their aim on a twoleg dummy (well he _hoped _it was a dummy.), zombies stumbled around and ran into walls and endermen showed off their rare blocks. A small blue spider crawled up to night kit, who was still trying to get out of the water, and jumped happily. "_shhhhhe, shhhe!"_ The cave spider hissed. A skeleton with a gold (budder) helmet walked up to the spider and patted its head. The skeleton grabbed nightkit and pulled him out of the pond. "_hello." _It said. "y-you can talk?" nightkit squeaked. The skeleton just laughed and put nightkit on the cold cave floor. "_Go play or something, there will be another kit coming soon and I need to get her. After that we'll explain."_

**Ok, I decided to just have this chapter about nightkit. The next chapter will be creeperkit****. Also, I found this really interesting idea were you send in questions/ comments to the characters and they answer you at the end of every chapter, so im doing that now. Send in questions!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! How are you?! I started watching doctor who! It's awesome! Now I will answer your reviews. Hmm: when I talk about gold (budder) I spell it budder, butter for toast is butter, and squidtail is nightkits uncle. He might come back as a bad/good guy. Moonstarthewarriorcat: THANKYOU! I love the title, im using it now. :} And thanks for the character! Here are the allegiances: huh? Where are they! Grrrrr… ok the allegiances will probably be in the next chapter.**

_Chapter 5_

Creeperkit ran, trying to ignore the pain in her leg, she saw a large tree up ahead and turned towards it. _'I'll hide in the leaves and check my leg, then keep going.' _ She leaped onto the lowest branch and scrambled up the trunk. _'Almost to the top, I just need to get up to that branch-'_ "hello!" mewed a voice. Creeperkit screeched and whirled around to see a grey tom siting on the branch under hers. "Who the nether are you!" she yowled. "My name is grey moon; I am a warrior of herobrine's army." He said proudly. "I just became a warrior yesterday!" that was when creeperkit noticed his eyes; they were dark blue with no pupils. "h-herobrine's army?" she asked. He looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't know about herobrines army? I thought everyone knew about it! It started about two years ago, herobrine made his own animals (that's us) to spy on, and eventually get rid of, notches army of players." Now it was creeperkit's turn to look at _him_ like he was crazy. He sighed and pointed towards a yellow smudge at the end of her sight. "That is stoneclan's desert, at the edge of that is a nether portal. In the nether there are cats and dogs and stuff that have eyes like ours, and they want the twolegs to go boom." He explained. Creeperkit glared at him. "Can you show me?" she asked. Grey moon smiled and hopped off the tree. Creeperkit gasped and ran to the edge of the branch; grey moon was swimming in a small pond under the tree, laughing his head off. Creeperkit growled and jumped off after him.

"First we need to talk to oak; he's in charge of the flint and steel." Grey moon said. Creeperkit nodded and looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. "Um, grey moon?" she mewed. "What?" creeperkit looked up at him. "It's getting dark, shouldn't we find shelter? The monsters will come out soon." Grey moon stopped and looked confused for a second then laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked. "The monsters won't hurt us! We're monsters too, kind of." Creeperkit looked around and saw a few zombies gesturing for her to follow them and moaning excitedly. She looked at grey moon and he smiled and nudged her in the direction of the zombies. She sprinted to the zombies and smiled at them. "Hi, do you want something?" one of the zombies pointed towards a small river were a twoleg was peacefully gathering buckets of water, some reeds moved near the miner and creeperkit heard a hiss. There was a creeper in the reeds.

**Cliff hanger! What will creeperkit do?! I have a poll on my profile and you should all go vote on it, now, I'm serious, go vote. Oh, and you also need to watch doctor who. And review, and eat cake, and smell flowers, and eat a unicorn like voldimort, and agree with me when I say daleks are cute. DALEKS ARE ADORIBLE! Questions:**

**To creeperkit: wy is your name you greenish or something.**

Creeperkit: what?

Me: translation: why is your name creeperkit? Are you greenish or something?

Creeperkit: oh, no im not greenish. I am light brown with greenish/grey stripes and green eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

**HELLO AGAIN! I'm so sorry I didn't update, but I have a very good reason, I was attacked by a weeping angel and couldn't look away until now… OK FINE, I watched doctor who for five hours every day for a week then had to catch up on schoolwork and then watched doctor who again XD. Anyway, answers to reviews! Goodgirl275: I updated! I'm glad you like it :3 guest: what's adorable, Kittens, baby dragons, puppies, daleks? Oh and I still can't find the allegiances.**

_Chapter 6_

A curious creeper crept over to nightkit and stared at him, its sad eyes were filled with tears and face was covered in scars. Nightkit looked up at it and whimpered. 'C-creepers are afraid of cats, it won't kill me. Creepers are afraid of cats, it won't-.' The creeper smiled shyly and hissed, then walked away. Nightkit stared after the creeper who walked over to a group of… chickens? Nightkit blinked and rubbed his eyes with his paw. _'Chickens? Why would chickens be in a cave?!' _ He stood and snuck across the cave floor towards a corner were there were less mobs and a bit of Redstone ore that he could poke for light. Once he got to the corner he noticed a small pool of water were a squid was swimming. Nightkit smiled and sat at the edge of the pond, the squid got closer and nightkit prepared to strike. "Oh, hi. Are you ok you look like you've seen a ghost." The squid said. Nightkits raised paw fell into the water. "Ok, I can understand how a skeleton can learn cat, but a **_SQUID_**! you aren't even supposed to make noise!" the squid sat there for a second then slapped nightkit in the face with its tentacle thingy and swam away, another squid floated to it and tried to calm it down. Nightkit stood again and looked for another empty corner where he could hide.

**I'm so sorry for the late update and short chapter, I've been very busy being lazy and it (probably) won't happen again. _Review or I will eat your face! JK! EDIT: SORRY FOR THE MIX UP EARLIER TODAY, i got the chapters mixed up  
_**


	8. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT! I'm going to go on a trip for a few days and won't be able to update, also, MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 2 DAYS :D(may 2****nd****) yay!**

_Chapter 7_

_Grassclaw_

"Is she awake yet?" asked ashpaw. Grassclaw looked up from Flowerpaw's nest in the medicine tree to see the worried grey apprentice. "Not yet, has anyone found signs of the demon?" ashpaw bristled slightly, it was obvious he had liked creeperkit. "Sorry, has anyone found signs of _creeperkit_." Ashpaw calmed down a bit and sat down. "Thunderstripe found some tracks near the great oak; it looks like she was headed towards twoleg place he also found some tracks near hers with a strange scent." Grassclaw unsheathed his claws and growled. "So, when are we leaving?" he hissed. "We're not; blacktail refuses to let us follow her without more information. That cat with her could be herobrine in disguise for all we know!"

_Squidtail_

Squidtail yawned and curled up in his nest for a nap. "SQUIDTAIL GET UP!" yowled silvermask. Squidtail looked up drowsily and moaned. "What is it this time? _Another _warrior ceremony?!" silvermask sighed. "Sometimes I think you should have been stillborn. Your demon nephew has escaped, his guards are at half a heart and an enderman is loose in the camp! GET. UP." Squid tail pouted and curled up tighter in his nest. "I'll fix it tomorrow" he whined. 'I need to fix** everything** around here, who do they think I am, the leader?!' silvermask stomped out of the den and squid tail fell back to sleep.

**So… no questions today :c could you please, please, Please review? It helps me update faster :3. I also thought of a really good idea for a fic that will replace the one mentioned in the poll I had, it's about an adorable soul eating kitteh. :3 I will only ever write two stories at a time and I like the kitteh one better, and I would probably be better at it than a feed the beast fic. (I stink at feed the beast.) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi again, I just got back from Utah! It was fun there, I got to see my cousins who moved to New Mexico a few years ago (PS: hi, Silverpaw.) , I went to two weddings and I got a new video game (Block Story), some sea monkeys, a new book and some shirts for my birthday! Answers to reviews: goodgirl275: thank you, sorry for the short chapter :c I only had like thirty minutes and I'm not a fast writer. Skyratwilight812: I will try (and probably fail miserably) to improve my grammar and write longer chapters. Guest: ummmm, what poll? I deleted the old one and im doing the demon kitteh story no matter what you guys say.**

_Chapter 8_

The Creeper silently crept out of the reeds and toward the Twoleg who began to scoop up large handfuls of sand and dump them into his sack. Creeperkits fur bristled and her eyes widened. '_They're going to kill him!' _ The Zombies groaned eagerly and the Creeper started to flash white, the Twoleg didn't notice and continued to gather the sand. Creeperkit started to back away and Grey moon ran up to her. "What's wrong, kit?" he asked. Creeperkit looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud boom. "oh." He said and curled his tail around creeperkit. "It's okay, kit. He'll be fine, Creeper explosions don't kill Twolegs unless they're not wearing armor." Creeperkit whimpered. "H-he wasn't wearing armor; he was just gathering sand and water. He probably didn't think he needed it." Grey moons eyes narrowed and he looked over to were the Zombies were howling with laughter. "Come on kit, we're going to find oak." Creeperkit looked down at her paws. "Can we go see if the Twoleg is okay first?" Grey moon stared at her for a second then nodded. "But if he's dead don't get to upset, okay?"

Creeperkit and Grey moon swam across the river and padded towards the crater. The Twoleg was at the bottom of it, his sack had been spilled and sand, wood and stone littered the ground and he had burns all over his body. Creeperkit crawled down to the Twoleg and put her paw on his wrist. "I think he's still alive!" she shouted. The twoleg moaned and opened his eyes. "_**Who's there?"**_ He muttered in his odd twoleg language. Creeperkit closed her eyes so he wouldn't see them. "_**Hello, I am creeperkit.**_" Creeperkit said. Before she had opened her eyes her father, leafear, had taught her some twoleg words that she might need if a twoleg ever found her. "_**I am harmless. Do not attack me." **_ The twoleg stared at her. "_**I must be hallucinating, an ocelot is speaking minecraftian.**_" He tried to get up but fell over almost immediately. "_**Hey, cat do you know where we are?**_" He asked. Grey moon jumped down next to Creeperkit. "How do you know twoleg language?" he mewed. "My dad taught me. _**We are at the stream." **_She purred. "_**The same place you were before.**_" The twoleg tried to stand up again and managed to stay up this time. "_**Can you help me get home?" **_he asked.

**So italic bold is twoleg speech, italic is monsters and normal is cat, so what will Herobrines voice look like? QUESTIONS!:**

**To Creeperkit: what is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?**

Me: well if you're talking to me it's reading.

Creeperkit: and if you're talking to me it's sitting on the beach in the nether watching the gasts play in the lava and listening to them sing. And don't worry I'm going to get my apprentice name in like two chapters so this confusion will end soon.

**To the enderman who carried Nightkit: did it hurt your arms when he clawed you?**

Marcus: my name is Marcus just to let you know, and no, it actually kind of tickled. :}__


	10. Chapter 9 extra

**Hi again! I say hi a lot :} the first chapter of the demon kitten story is up, so go read it! Answers to reviews: Silverpaw13: thank you! I wrote the next chapter! Guest(s): thanks! I will try to write longer chapters. Goodgirl275: Thank you, but what's sweey? SkyraTwilight812: thanks. My grammar stinks badly. I love endermen too! XSpottedwingX: thanks? I agree that most other minecraft/warrior fics **_**are**_** pretty bad. But, if you don't like them, why are you reading this one? Also, anyone who watches doctor who, or is planning to, should read "Doctor Who: The Lemkin Factor." It is pure awesomeness.**

_Chapter 9_

Nightkit padded around the edges of the cave, dodging the countless monsters that seemed to live there until he got to a small side tunnel and walked in. "whoa…" he whispered as the tunnel widened. The cave was glowing with the light of a thousand portals, each leading to a different dimension. The closest were nether, ether and a mossy stone brick one he didn't recognize. Nightkit walked towards the ether portal, he had always wanted to see the ether. He had heard of the beautiful islands in the clouds and the amazing flying creatures from his uncle, squidtail. He was about to jump into the portal when he was grabbed and pulled back by his tail. "What do you think you're doing, kit! Do you want to be killed!?" yowled an old brown tom. Nightkit yanked his tail free from the old cats grasp. "I'm sorry, is there something wrong with the ether portal or something?" he mewed. The old cats eyes widened and his tail fluffed up. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? Of course there's something wrong with it! It's an** ether** portal! Notch lives there you chicken brain!" nightkit blinked and looked over at the ether portal. "So, that's bad?" the old cat opened his mouth to speak then closed it and snorted. "Well, I guess you can peek. BUT, if you're gone for more than five seconds I'm sending a patrol after you." nightkit smiled in excitement and leaped into the portal.

The twoleg began to climb out of the creeper crater, surprisingly quickly with all his injuries. "_**So, are you two blind or something? Your eyes are shut." **_He asked. Creeperkit was about to answer but grey moon shoved his paw in her mouth. "Just say yes." He mewed. Creeperkits ears flattened. "I don't want to lie to hi-_**um, yes." **_She answered as grey moon stomped on her paw. _**"So, where are we going?"**_ she inquired, trying to change the subject. "_**My village is just beyond the desert. We can stop at the old abandoned house in the desert.**_"

EXTRA OF AWESOMENESS!

**I have been thinking about writing this story since before I even got a fanfiction account, but it used to be very different…**

_Old chapter one_

"Creeperkit, please open your eyes! Rowankit is no fun! All he wants to do is play medicine cat!" whined mist kit. Creeperkit heard a growl and a thud and guessed that Rowankit had jumped on top of mistkit. "Yea creeperkit, open your eyes. Mistkit is a spider heart!" mewed Rowankit. "Kits, if you're bored go play with ashpaw. He needs something to help relax, he's going to become a warrior at sun high and he's really nervous." Mewed their mother, rainfrost. The two kits scurried out of the nursery, still arguing about why creeperkit should open her eyes. "Don't worry dear, you can go back to sleep now." Rainfrost purred. The cream colored kit curled up next to her mother and yawned. "Momma, can you tell me a story?" Rainfrost smiled. "Of course I can, once upon a time there were three brothers, notch the creator, Steve the inventor and herobrine the destroyer. At firs everyone was happy, notch created the animals and twolegs, Steve made tools that everyone could use to make their life easier and herobrine would help the spirits of everything that died get to the ether. But one day herobrine got jealous of his brothers and wanted all their power for himself, he started to build an army of twolegs and animals to help him over throw Steve and notch, but Steve found out about his plan and created the first sword, it was made with stars and iron rods, he snuck into herobrines stronghold and waited for him to fall asleep. When herobrine finally went to sleep Steve blinded him, he refused to murder his brother for something he hadn't done yet, but it was enough the next day when herobrine woke up he panicked, if he couldn't see his brothers could easily kill him. So his army was disbanded and notch agreed to heal herobrines eyes, but left them white as a punishment and a mark, so that everyone would know not to trust him." Rainfrost yawned and closed her eyes.

Creeperkit yawned and stretched, unsheathing her tiny claws. "Momma?" she mewed. "Yes, sweetie?" creeperkit looked around to face her mother. "I think im ready to open my eyes now." She meowed proudly. Rainfrost purred with delight as creeperkit struggled to open her eyes "Cloudsky! Come in here!" rainfrost yowled. The young white she-cat peeked into the den and gasped, just as creeperkit opened her eyes. '_That's odd, I expected momma to look happy, not terrified._' Cloudsky's fur bristled and she slowly walked into the den with her claws unsheathed. "c-creeperkit, sweetie, can you see anything?" asked rainfrost. Creeperkit was confused for a moment then remembered the story rainfrost had told her. "Momma, why is everything still dark?" creeperkit lied.

**So in that version creeperkit stayed in streamclan much longer, she had about a moon as an apprentice before they found out that she wasn't blind and nightkit was born in the nether. Questions: to Marcus: CAN I HUG YOU**

Marcus: YES! I love hugs! *hugs*


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello random people on the internet! I'm sooooo Sorry I updated so late **** my siblings hogged the computer (then I decided to take a break from writing to play minecraft) then I had a tone of school work. But now school is over, YAY. Guess where I went? WALLA WALLA! I went to Steptoe beaut and the Whitman mission site! Answers to reviews: guest: I will eventually get around to fixing that. Shadow huntress: yeah! Goodgirl: thanks, and possibly. Diamondzcraft: XD.**

_Chapter 10_

"_**Hey, I didn't ask you earlier, what are your names?" **_the twoleg asked_**.**_ "_**Creeperkit and…**_grey moon, I don't know how to say your name in twoleg!" grey moon sighed and flicked his tail nervously, the monsters kept staring at them from the trees and it was creepering him out. "Just make something up!" he hissed. "**Creeperkit and, stream sword.**" She said. "_**Oh, those are… interesting names.**_ _**I'm Luke**_ _**ender."**_

The twoleg was starting to slow down and was stumbling over every root and pebble, and when creeperkit offered to catch him a fish or chicken he refused saying that he felt too sick to eat. Eventually he collapsed completely and groaned. Grey moon ran off to see if he could find a healer and creeperkit gathered some long grass and leaves and soaked them in water from a nearby pond to put on his burns and scratches. '_**Creeperkit, do you really want to save this human?'**_ asked a familiar voice. It was the same voice she had heard when that creeper egg appeared! "Yes! Of course I do!" she mewed. '_**…alright. I will help you.**_' The voice whispered. Luke started to glow bright white and his injuries disappeared. The glow slowly faded and he opened his eyes, creeperkit squeaked in surprise, his formerly hazel eyes had become a dull white.

At that moment grey moon came back carrying some leaves and flowers. "I couldn't find a healer but I'm pretty Shure these heal burns and infection- what happened?!" he yowled. "I- I heard a voice asking me if I really wanted to save him and I said yes and he started _glowing_ and now his eyes are white!" Luke sat up and looked confused. "I didn't know both of you could talk!" he said excitedly. Grey moon was amazed. "he-he's been chosen." He whispered. Luke looked around at them, starting to get worried. "You _can_ both talk right? I'm not dead, am I?" he asked nervously. Creeperkit looked over to grey moon who was still staring at Luke and stomped on a twig to get his attention. "Oh, right, um-no you're not _dead_. You've been _chosen_." He mewed. "By who? For what?" Luke was starting to panic. "Being chosen is a great honor; it means one of the gods of mincraftia has chosen you. And you have been chosen by herobrine." Luke's now white eyes widened and creeperkit curled up next to him to help him relax. "But- if herobrine chose me, then whatever he wants me for can't be good." Luke said. Creeperkit frowned and grey moon nearly clawed Luke before reminding himself that Luke had grown up hearing the lies that _they_ had spread. "No, Luke, the real herobrine is nothing like the one you know. He would never have you do something you wouldn't want to do." Luke still looked worried and he would avoid any water they passed so he wouldn't see his eyes.

Eventually they came to a small twoleg place filled with villagers; creeperkit narrowed her eyes at the long nosed creatures. She had heard about their stupidity from ashpaw. Grey moon suggested that Luke could go in pretending that he was blind and take some food from one of the farms for the trip to his village, so Luke crept up to one of the farms, not needing to pretend to be blind as all of the villagers were still asleep, and dug up a few potatoes and carrots.

As they neared the stoneclan/streamclan border the thick oak forest turned into plains and a lone twoleg den came into view, it was amazing, it had three floors and red wool carpets, the walls were made of birch planks and the windows were stained with hundreds of beautiful colors, there was a garden with many different kinds of flowers and bushes and a small pond were fish swam. Luke smiled at the house happily. "That's Steve's house, he let me play in his pond and read his books when I was little." As they got closer to the house creeperkit saw a cat in the window, a young black tom. "Who's he?" she asked Luke, pointing at the cat with her tail. Luke looked up at the cat. "Oh, he's cave. Steve found him lost in a mineshaft and helped him get out, he's been following him ever since. Steve didn't even need to tame him." Grey moon and creeperkit shuddered when he said "tame". Luke slapped his forehead and muttered "I'm such an idiot." He stopped and bent down to be on eye level with the cats. "I'm sorry, talking about taming cats is probably offensive to you guys." He said awkwardly. Creeperkit flicked her tail and rubbed her head on his knee. "It's okay." She mewed. "It's less offensive, more terrifying. Being a slave to a twoleg forever, forced to either sit on a bed all day or scare off creepers. That would scare any cat." Luke nodded and started to walk again.

They eventually got to the desert where the abandoned house that apparently led to the nether was. Luckily the house was very close by and they got there just as the sun started to rise. "Please come with us, Luke!" creeperkit begged as grey moon removed some rocks from the corner of the room. "If you change your mind you can always leave and you'll know what herobrine wants you for!" Luke was going to leave the house as soon as the zombies burned and go to his village, and hopefully not get driven out by the other minecraftians. "Creeperkit, I need to go home. How would you feel if you never got to see your family again? I need to see them at least one more time to tell them I'm ok before I even consider leaving." He said. The cream colored kitten's head drooped and she went into the bedroom. Luke heard a growl from the corner and looked up to see grey moon glaring at him. "She already knows how it feels to be separated from her family." he hissed. "She was locked up in a prisoner den for the first two moons of her life alone with only the apprentice who fed her for company. Then she was forced to run away after her own clan mates tried to kill her! " Luke looked at the door to the bedroom guiltily. "Why?" he asked quietly still staring at the door. "Because she was _different_." Grey moon spat. "Her eyes are 'strange' so her clan called her evil." This time it was Luke who growled. He stood and walked into the bedroom. He sat on the bed next to the sniffling kit and stroked her ears, not knowing how else to calm a crying cat. "Creeperkit, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." he whispered. Creeperkit sniffed and looked up at him with her pure green eyes, they were very pretty now that he thought about it, and purred weakly. "It's okay, I forgive you." She mewed. Luke picked her up and carried her into the main room were grey moon had removed the last stone from the corner. Grey moon seemed to have calmed down and he was waiting on top of a chest. Luke put creeperkit down and looked at grey moon curiously. "Why do cats like siting on chests and beds anyway?" he asked. Grey moon purred mischievously. "Because it gets in your way, of course!" Grey moon and creeperkit yowled in unison.

Creeperkit walked over to the hole in the floor and looked down. It was so deep that she couldn't see the bottom, it just dissolved into darkness. "I think the last of the skeletons and zombies have burned, I'd better go." Luke said sadly. He was going to miss the little cats. He would come back, of course. But not for a few weeks, he still had to get to his village, that would take at least three days, and he wanted to visit his cousin who lived about five days away from him. Creeperkit padded to the twoleg and rubbed her head against his legs. "I'll miss you, Luke." She mewed softly. Luke bent over and scratched behind her ears. "I'll miss you too, creeperkit." He whispered. Luke waved one more time and stepped out the door.

Creeperkit sighed and padded to the hole. Grey moon dived in first to make sure everything was all right at the bottom. She guessed it wasn't as a second later she heard a loud yell and the sound of bones clanking. "Grey moon?" she yowled. "Is everything okay?" she waited a few seconds for an answer then repeated herself louder. "I'm okay! I just ran into a skeleton making his way up!" grey moon answered. There were a few more clanking noises and then grey moon shouted "I ran into the skeleton _king_ on his way up!" there was a pause then creeperkit heard a distant splash and a very quiet yell and guessed that it was safe to jump down. She cautiously crawled to the edge of the pit and leaped down head first. She immediately flipped herself so she would land on her paws and spread herself out to slow herself down. She passed many ores on her way down and even an emerald. _'Why didn't the person who dug this mine all these ores?'_ she wondered. Eventually the air became thick with dark mist, she was nearing bedrock. The bottom of the hole came into view and she prepared for impact, with a loud splash she landed in a small underground pond. She swam to the edge of the pool coughing and spitting out water and looked around the cave, it was exactly what she had thought it would look like, well except for the squids and the fact that nothing was on and/or breathing fire. Grey moon and a skeleton with a gold (budder) helmet were waiting near the pool. The skeleton clanked and snapped its jaws at her and she backed away. "Don't worry, he was just saying hello!" Grey moon laughed. The skeleton nodded and started walking away, gesturing for her to follow. Creeperkit padded after him cautiously and they ended up in a corner were endermen were trading and showing off rare rocks and gems, a few young ones made castles and forts out of stones and mud. One of the younger endermen saw Creeperkit and made a kind of chirping noise to the others they crowded around Creeperkit, shoving their hands and feet through the crowd towards her. The skeleton shook his head and clanked. The little endermen looked down in shame and walked back to their fort, looking jealously at the older endermen. Grey moon padded up to Creeperkit and purred. "Aren't they cute? They're so impatient to be bonded." He mewed. "So, which one did you pick?" Creeperkit was incredibly confused. "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you, to officially join Herobrine's army you need to bond to an enderman, to do that you find an unbounded enderman and, this is the awkward part, scratch them, make them bleed." Creeperkit gasped. "Why!" she yowled. Grey moon sighed and shook his head. "Only Herobrine knows." Creeperkit looked guiltily at the endermen. "What have I gotten myself into?" she hissed under her breath. As she walked towards the endermen a few of them glanced up and raised their arms, showing tiny scars on their wrists, others backed away and growled defensively. It seemed that all the adult endermen were bonded or refused to be. Creeperkit flattened her ears and turned towards the younger endermen. The little endermen charged and Creeperkit was lost in an endless sea of arms and legs. Eventually, out of desperation to escape, Creeperkit lashed out at a passing hand. The stampede stopped and the enderchildren backed away one by one until only a very small, white enderchild was left, an albino. It chirped with joy and the other enderchildren scowled. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" the enderchild cried. It crouched down to hug Creeperkit; even though it was a runt it was still two times taller than her, about Luke's height. "You're welcome." She gasped as the little enderman wrapped its long arms around her. The enderchild let go and smiled excitedly. "I'm Akira! What's your name?" she chirped. Creeperkit dusted herself off with her tail and sat down, Akira copied her, sitting cross-legged on the stone floor. "I'm Creeperkit. It's nice to meet you." She mewed. The skeleton, probably the skeleton king grey moon had run into, sat next to them. "_So, how was your trip, creeperkit?"_ he asked. The cream she-kit looked over to him and flicked her tail dismissively and shrugged. "It was ok, I guess." The skeleton grinned and pointed to a side cave nearby. "_Once you're done talking head over there, there should be a brown tom cat named wood that'll show you the way to the nether._" Akira disappeared with a quiet piff and a burst of white/blue dust appeared were she had been. there was another little piff and she reappeared a few feet away, her red eyes wide with excitement. "Come on, what we are waiting for!" creeperkit started walking to the side tunnel. Akira growled impatiently and teleported next to creeperkit. She grabbed the cat and teleported into the tunnel. When they got to the portal chamber Akira dropped creeperkit and grinned as the kit stumbled dizzily. An old brown tom, probably wood, was sitting near the ether portal worriedly mumbling to himself. "Um, hi. Are you wood?" creeperkit asked. The cat looked up and nodded uncomfortably. "Where's the nether portal!?" Akira shouted excitedly as she ran up to wood and lifted him off the ground happily and spun him around. Wood struggled free and dropped to the ground. "Hello Akira." He said grumpily. "As you _already know_ it's the obsidian one near the door, however you cannot enter until you have been either bonded or chosen by someone who's already there .and you know that won't happen until you're older." Creeperkit narrowed her eyes and ran her claws along the smooth surface of the nether portal, making a loud screech. Wood looked toward creeperkit and finally noticed that they had come in together. "Oh, you _have_ been bonded! Finally, I'll get some peace!" he mewed happily, completely forgetting about the ether portal he guided Akira to the obsidian portal and gently shoved her in, then he grabbed creeperkit and threw her in before she could protest. He walked back to his little den and sighed happily as he settled down for a nap. "Hmmm, that's odd. I feel like I'm forgetting something important." He whispered.

Grey moon suddenly remembered something. '_We never got the chance to visit oak!_' he thought. He jumped to his paws and ran from the group of little endermen who he had been helping make a tower out of dirt. He heard several whines and growls of disappointment as he ran toward woods cave, but he ignored it and hoped that wood was in a good mood, the last person who tried to enter one of his portals without flint and steel had been blinded by the crazy old tom and thrown into the ether. As he entered the portal room he noticed that the nether portal was filled with purple mist, a good sign, and that wood was napping in his den. "Wood, what happened to that cream she-kit and albino enderman that came in here today?!" he asked franticly. The brown tom blinked his eyes open and yawned. "I jus' tossed 'em into the nether. " He mewed drowsily. Grey moon sighed in relief and jumped into the nether portal after them.

Creeperkit yowled in fear as the crazy tom threw her into the swirling purple mist; her yell was cut off when she fell through the portal into the nether and landed on a hard nether brick floor. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and a tall white figure '_Akira?_' and a black/blue _thing_ in a bucket stare at her. When her vision cleared she saw that the white creature was in fact Akira with a baby magma cube on her head and the thing in the bucket was a squid. Creeperkit saw the squid and unsheathed her claws. Unfortunately Akira saw what she was doing and grabbed the bucket. "No, this squid is not food!" she growled. "The squid swished around in its bucket smugly as creeperkit slouched in disappointment. "Hey, hey, look at me!" it shouted. "I'm a hostile mob! Look, look, _I_ am a Hostile Mob!" Akira rolled her eyes and dumped the squid out of the bucket. "Hey! What are you _doing_! I'm a hostile mob too!" it screeched. Akira sighed and started to walk away, dropping the bucket. "Never mind, I've heard their useless any way. Let's go explore!" Creeperkit stared down at the squid, who was struggling to get back to his bucket while also trying to keep himself off the hot ground. She grabbed it in her jaws and placed it back in the bucket, which was still half full of ice and water. "Oh, thank you! I was worried for a second that you were going to leave me there, that's what that one guy always does, well after stabbing me a few times with his wimpy _gold _sword." Creeperkit stared at the squid. "_He's been stabbed and suffocated several times?! How did he survive that?' _she stumbled after Akira, the heavy bucket was slowing her down and throwing off her balance. Eventually she dropped the bucket and left the squid were someone else would find him and sprinted through the halls, Akira only a few feet ahead of her now. When they got out of the nether fortress they found another large cave, similar to the other one except this time things _were_ on and/or breathing fire. A patrol of blazes floated past them into the fortress along with medium sized magma cubes on chain leashes; hopefully they would rescue the idiotic squid. The magma cube on Akira's head jumped off after them. No, the baby magma cube had not been a hallucination of some kind; it was a lost little cube that liked sitting on heads. A few cats around creeperkits age (about 2.5 moons) were fighting with dull, almost broken swords, the blades looked like they were made of quarts, and a group of older cats were cheering for their kits and friends. Akira pulled a piece of old, yellow paper out of nowhere and tapped it; it immediately turned red on one side. "A magic map? How did you get one of those?!" creeperkit asked. The white enderman laughed and memorized the map before putting it back to were ever she got it from. "They aren't that rare, all endermen get one before leaving the end so we don't accidentally teleport into lava or- or _water_" she shuddered at the mention of water and creeperkit giggled. "Anyway, we need to head over there so we can officially become apprentices!" She shouted as she grabbed creeperkit and teleported in the direction of a small cave were the non-sword fighting kits were playing a game with pebbles (Probably similar to Marbles). Akira stopped and dumped Creeperkit onto the netherrack. "Thanks for setting me down gently, Akira." She muttered sarcastically. The kits looked up and a dark grey one with pure black eyes padded forward. "Finally, this was getting boring." The kit mewed. "Come with me, I'll take you to the mentors." He grabbed Creeperkit by the scruff of her neck and pulled her up from where she was still collapsed on the ground. Akira started walking towards the entrance to what must have been the apprentices den and creeperkit padded after her and the grey tom after smiling at the kits who were still staring at her. Inside the den she saw hundreds of chests lining the walls with labels marking the contents of each. "This is the apprentices storage room, it's were we keep our weapons, food and armor." The grey kit said. "Oh, by the way I'm ghost." Creeperkit smiled. "I'm creeperkit." In the next room there were a few nests, deferentially not enough for all of the apprentices she'd seen outside. 'Where do they all sleep?' at the back of the room a white cat, a grey wolf and a black sheep were talking quietly. "Frost, darkfoot, fleece! There are two new members here to see you!" ghost yowled before running out of the room. The three mobs turned to face creeperkit and Akira and walked toward them. The wolf, darkfoot, looked them up and down then sat. "They look strong and healthy. Fleece, what do you think?" he barked. The sheep stepped forward and stepped on creeperkit's paw; creeperkit yelped and unsheathed her claws as the sheep's hard hoof smashed her foot. The sheep stepped away as Akira also hissed in pain, grabbing her foot. "They've been properly bonded." The sheep said. Frost stepped forward, her pure blue eyes glowing. "What are your names?" she asked. "Akira," "Creeperkit." Frost smiled. "A clan cat, huh? Well then, Akira, You are now an official apprentice of herobrine's army, you will be taught fighting by darkfoot. Creeperkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Creeperpaw, I will train you as a witch."

**Yay, longest chapter ever! Five and a half pages on word! WOHOOO! Questions:**

**Creeperkit (story) and Nightkit: What's it like having white eyes? :3 (I kinda wish mine were white. No real reason, though. :P)**

Creeperpaw: our eyes aren't really white exactly.

Nightkit: only herobrine and his chosen have that honor. My eyes are blue, but they don't have any black or white, just pure blue.

Creeperpaw: and mine are pure green!

Me: but it would be awesome to have white eyes

**Creeperkit use your creeper powers go**

Creeperpaw: what creeper powers? O.o I don't have creeper powers. Yet.

Me: hey! No spoiling the plot! Sorry every one, she doesn't really get creeper powers!

Creeperpaw: YET :} MUAHAHAHAHA!


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi **** how are your faces? I have made a system that will probably make me update faster, so that's good news **** answers to reviews: hawkpaw: thanks **** and in the first version of this story, she did eventually get creeper powers, but I changed my mind and now she gets something cooler ;) goodgirl: **** thank you!**

_Chapter 11_

Nightkit leaped through the blue mist of the ether portal and immediately felt sick, his vision got blurry and he could hardly breathe. When he appeared on the other side he landed on slippery sand-like ground and started sliding toward a large cliff, he tried to stop himself but it was too late, he fell off the edge and saw only fog beneath him. Suddenly he landed on a flying whale with a thud and the wind was knocked out of him. The whale moaned and attempted to get him off by smacking him into the cliff face; he screeched and dug his claws into the whales back. Three Zephyrs heard his cry and flew over to investigate, when they saw a cat riding a whale they laughed to themselves and were about to turn away when one of them saw nightkits eyes, he was one of _herobrine's_ pets! It started firing cloud balls at the cat and it fell off of the whales back. The Zephyr smugly turned toward the gold dungeon; the Valkyries would want to know about this. A snow ball thing hit nightkit in the side of his head and he was suddenly very dizzy, he fell from the whales back and continued on his trip to whatever was at the bottom of the ether. "Help me!" he yowled, Hoping a friendly Phyg would take pity on him and fly him back to the portal. But every flying creature he passed glared at him or laughed as he fell. All of a sudden a Valkyrie grabbed him and flew upwards. He cried out in surprise and shut his eyes fearfully. When the Valkyrie landed he opened his eyes to see a large Greek-looking building were three other Valkyries were glaring at him. The Valkyrie who saved him dropped him and he landed hard on the stone brick floor. One of the Valkyries, a silver haired one with fancy armor, walked toward him. "_What are you doing in the ether, nether creatures cannot survive here."_ It said angrily. Nightkit had no idea what the winged twoleg was talking about. The lead Valkyrie saw his confusion and smiled cruelly. "_You don't know? You were made by herobrine, little cat."_ It said. Nightkit attempted to stand and attack the Valkyrie but tripped and collapsed his vision blurring. '_It's lying, I wasn't made by herobrine! I'm not from the nether, I just can't breathe this thin air!'_ one of the younger Valkyries walked up to the lead one and whispered something to it timidly. "_Why should we help him, he'll just try to kill us later!_" the lead Valkyrie growled. "_Take him to the nearest island, if the animals don't get him he'll starve. No one go near him until the Zephyrs say he's dead._" The younger Valkyrie frowned but picked nightkit up gently and flew toward a green and grey smudge at the edge of his vision. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep in the Valkyries arms.

"_Cat, cat_ _wake up_! _I found your portal, you can go home now!"_ whispered a voice. Nightkit opened his eyes and blinked in the bright sunlight of the ether. "_A brown cat is searching for you, I will leave you were he will find you."_ Nightkit looked up at the young Valkyrie. "t-thank you." he mewed. The Valkyrie smiled and placed a golden medallion next to him. "_If something attacks you show them this, they will leave you alone._" He picked up the medallion and put it around his neck as the Valkyrie flew away.

Wood opened his eyes and leaped out of his nest, he ran to the ether portal. '_The kit! He'll _die _out there!'_ Before hopping into the portal he shouted: "oak, I'm goin' after a chicken-brained kit! I'll be in the ether if you need me!" oak, his grandson usually traveled around mincraftia, but today he had visited for his birthday. Wood jumped into the mist and tried to ignore the awful headache he got when he entered the stupid realm. He crouched and ducked under trees and clouds cautiously calling for the kit. '_how did I forget something so important, a Valkyrie has probably gotten him by now!'_ There was a fluttering of wings and a Valkyrie flew off of the island from somewhere nearby. He ran in the direction it had taken off from and saw a black kit laying on the ground ahead of him. '_I'm too late!'_ he stopped running and slowly walked to the kit. Its fur was ruffled and its eyes were closed, there was also an odd thing around its neck. Wood sat next to the poor kitten and closed his eyes in shame "it's all my fault..." "What's wrong?" Woods eyes snapped open to see the kit staring at him worriedly. "You're alive!" he yowled happily. Wood grabbed the kit by the scruff of its neck and dragged it towards the portal before they were both too weak to stand. Notch had put a spell on the ether that would eventually kill any nether creature that entered it, that was why he had limited the kits visit to five seconds. '_Again, how did I forget?!' _the kit didn't even protest as he was dragged through the portal.

Nightkit felt much better once he was back in the overworld, only a slight headache remained. Wood was ranting about how stupid he was to have gotten lost in the ether and pacing around the cave. "And you come back wearing that gold nugget around your neck! What is that anyway!? And don't tell me any more of that 'friendly Valkyrie' cow dung!" nightkit sighed and started walking to the edge of the room were the stone turned to gravel and dirt. "Where are you goin' kit?!I'm not done yellin' at you!" nightkit started digging stairs in the wall. '_Even the dungeon is better than this insanity_ 'when he was about halfway through the third stair something grabbed him from behind and yanked him back into the cave. He twisted around to see his captor and saw the enderman that had kidnaped him in the first place! He yowled and tried to struggle free. "_Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you! My name is Marcus; I am the leader of the gatherers. Who are you?"_ nightkit froze. "y-you can talk too?"the enderman gently put nightkit on the floor and smiled. "_Of course I can, I've been able to speak ever since you scratched me." _He held his arms out to show tiny scrapes all over his hands. Nightkits eyes widened and he started backing away fearfully. "I-I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry! I-" Marcus laughed and teleported behind him. Nightkit squeaked in terror and whipped around. The enderman grabbed nightkit and…hugged him? "_Thank you. No one has ever even looked at me when they chose; you picked me before even knowing you had to."_ Nightkit heard an odd noise behind him and he and Marcus looked around to see wood and a younger version of him blowing their noses into small white papers. The younger wood saw them staring and immediately stopped and licked his chest embarrassedly. "Hello, I'm oak…um, I'm supposed to help you get into the nether correctly and not anger the gasts and pigmen, because apparently you weren't very good at it in the ether…" oak said awkwardly. Marcus put nightkit down and glared at the two cats. "_**You let him into the ether?**_" he growled, his voice was now accompanied by a terrifying shriek. The two brown cats cowered and backed away quickly. "H-he forced me to! I had no choice!" whimpered wood. "I was in a different dimension! I was exploring the new d-dimensional door!" cried oak. The enderman started shivering with rage and he grabbed a large rock from the wall. "_**He could have been killed! How could you let him go there!**_" nightkit ran and jumped in front of the two cats. "Stop, I _did _ask wood to let me go and oak _wasn't _here!" The enderman stopped and, with one last glare at wood, calmed down. "_Come on nightkit; let's go to the nether, frost, darkfoot and fleece will be waiting."_ He said cheerfully. He grabbed nightkit, not waiting for him to reply, and teleported into the purple fog.

Once they were through the portal nightkit's headache disappeared completely and he felt strangely happy, as if he belonged in the fiery red world. He looked around and noticed that he was in a nether fortress and a squid in a bucket sat in front of him and his enderman companion. "Hello, fellow hostile mobs! I am Derpy squid and I will be your guide of the nether this…whatever time it is!" nightkit and Marcus teleported past the squid and continued down the hallway. "_Try to ignore the squids, they get really annoying."_ "Hey, Marcus? What did you mean when you said no one would choose you?" nightkit asked. Marcus stopped teleporting for a moment and smiled. "_To become a full member_ _of herobrines army I need to be bonded to an animal or person that also needs to join, and you need to bond with an enderman." _They continued teleporting and eventually they got to a cave similar to the room were nightkit met the skeleton with the gold (BUDDER) helmet. Marcus set him down and pointed to a cave were some kits were playing stones, a popular stoneclan game. "_You go to that cave, ask one of those cats to take you to the trainers. I'll go to the soldiers _cave_._" The enderman teleported away leaving nightkit alone in a room full of hostile monsters. Nightkit quickly scrambled toward the cave as a group of zombie pigmen slowly walked toward him. He got to the cave just as a white enderchild with red eyes and a cream she-kit with odd grey/green stripes walked out. He waited until they got closer, and then padded toward them. "Um, hello I'm nightkit. Could you take me to the trainers?" the cream she-kit looked at him and smiled. "Of course I can! My name is Creeperpaw, by the way."

Nightkit and Creeperpaw walked into the room were frost, darkfoot and fleece had continued talking. Fleece looked up from a book she had been reading. "Hello, Creeperpaw. What are you doing back so soon?" she asked. Creeperpaw nudged nightkit into the room. "This is nightkit, he's new." The three mentors dropped what they were doing and walked toward him. Darkfoot checked him and then sat after telling the others that he was healthy. Fleece stepped forward "where is your bonded enderman?" she asked. Nightkit flattened his ears nervously and shuffled his paws. "He, um, he went to the soldiers cave." The sheep smiled. "That's okay, young one. You must have chosen an adult. There's still a way to test your bond though." She stepped back and frost suddenly leaped on top of nightkit and screamed like a banshee. Nightkit yowled in terror and he heard a screech coming from the main cave. Frost gracefully hopped off of nightkit and sat down happily. "Good, your bond _is_ strong." Fleece said. Frost walked forward again and her blue eyes glowed. "Nightkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as nightpaw you will be trained by darkfoot in the ways of a soldier."

Nightpaw and Creeperpaw walked toward the group playing stones and the albino enderchild from before teleported to them excitedly, her arms were filled with odd red mushroom looking things. "Creeperpaw, you_ need_ to try this! The pigmen called it nether wart, it's delicious!"

**So, how was that? Not quite as long as the last chapter, but still longer that the other ones :} oh, and I just wanted to thank all my wonderful reviewers and favoriters/followers for being awesome!**

**To Creeperpaw: *strokes* you lovely little apprentice**

Creeperpaw: *purrs* you awesome giant twoleg :3

**To Creeperkit: Hey Hows it going :3**

Me: great!


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi people of the internet :3 I just went on a two and a half day long pioneer trek and walked about 26 miles through the middle of nowhere! And I got to hold an adorable little snake ^_^ reviews: themegaarmy: :D thank you! goodgirl: yay! Thanks :3 **

_Chapter 12_

_One week after the last chapter_

Creeperpaw, nightpaw and Akira excitedly hung up gold and white string around the cave and joyously whispered about the gifts they might receive. Usually for twolegs this would mean it was time for Christmas, Hanukkah, etcetera. But in this case it was an unnamed herobrine's army holiday that celebrates its creation, a bit like the fourth of July. This was the day herobrine himself would come to give them advice, gifts and probably a few hugs. "I hope I get some magic, like teleport or fly!" nightpaw mewed happily as he untangled a bit of sticky golden webs. Creeperpaw gently hung a bottle of glowing orbs on a strand of white silk. "I want a wand, I've heard that they're really useful." She said mischievously while thinking of setting the cave floor to webs and watching as everyone struggled. Akira was still trying to decide between immunity to water and time travel. Ghost, the cat who had taken Creeperpaw to the mentors, ran toward them and almost crashed into the wall. "I can't believe it's today!" he yowled. "This will be my first one!" Creeperpaw purred as he struggled to catch his breath. "What do you think you'll get?" she asked. He smiled proudly and puffed out his chest. "I'm going to get an enderdragon egg and use my dragon to take over the world!" nightpaw laughed and leaped onto ghost. "The only thing you'll take over is the dirt place tunnel!" he teased. Ghost attempted to keep a straight face as he rolled onto his back and pinned his attacker to the netherrack and growled. "How dare you insult your future overlord?!" Creeperpaw jumped onto his back and knocked him over. "Die, evil tyrant!" she yowled. Akira screeched and leaped onto the pile of fighting kits "**I am the great and mighty enderdragon and I shall protect my master!**" she scooped Creeperpaw and Nightpaw into her arms and teleported around, disorienting the two apprentices. "What are you doing!?" someone growled. Akira dropped the cats and they turned to see Darkfoot glaring at them. "W-we were just playing, Darkfoot." Ghost mewed. The wolf huffed (and puffed) and tossed a sack filled with extra string to Akira. "Get back to work." He barked over his shoulder as he padded away.

After they had finished decorating the apprentice cave Creeperpaw, Nightpaw, Akira and ghost walked into the main chamber. It was no longer on fire and glowstone chandeliers hung from the ceiling, nether brick tables were covered in food and drinks of all kinds, a large throne sat at the end of the room and frost sat on a strange gold and netherrack totem was at the center of the cave holding a flint and steel. "Everyone get to your places!" she yowled. Everybody gathered in front of their caves and leaned forward eagerly as frost hit the black stone against the steel. A small spark landed on the netherrack causing it to ignite and frost jumped off of the now burning totem. Lightning struck the lit netherrack and a figure appeared in the flames. He had dark brown, almost black, hair and he had bright, glowing, white eyes. He also wore a party hat and carried a bag of fireworks. His followers cheered and swarmed around the totem as they tried to touch him. Herobrines eyes seemed to glow even brighter as he saw the huge amount of creatures that had joined in his absence. The deputy of herobrines army (who acted as leader when he was gone), a twoleg named haven, glided to the top of the totem. Creeperpaw barely heard her whisper: "_I missed you, daddy_." Herobrine hugged the cloaked twoleg then they glided down to the floor. Everyone lined up according to rank, lowest to highest, and waited for their leader to speak. He walked forward and a squid cheered randomly. "_Hello, I stink at speeches! Have fun, everyone_!" he shouted as he lit the fireworks bag on fire. The bag exploded and the crowd cheered as they were showered in colorful sparks. The adults ran to the food and games but the apprentices and kits stayed were they were, a small wolf stepped forward shyly and hesitated for a moment before asking: "h-herobrine, can you tell us a story? Please?" herobrine smiled and nodded, taking off the party hat and sitting down. Creeperpaw and her group were teleported to the front of the crowd by Akira just as herobrine started to speak.

After a while of telling stories herobrine glided back to his totem and everyone stopped talking and sat down. "_It's about time for me to leave again_." Herobrine said. "_So everyone line up and I'll give you your gifts._" The multitude obeyed and lined up from youngest to oldest. Creeperpaw waited excitedly as herobrine got closer and closer to her. '_It's my turn next_!' she thought as herobrine gave a saddle and a tan egg to the twoleg in front of her. He looked at her and smiled, he reached into his pocket and handed her a small, grey egg. "t-thank you!" she squeaked as she carefully placed the egg in her bag. As she walked away she heard him tell Nightpaw about his new spell: effect.

**Yay! a pointless, short chapter! Anyway**, **effect is a cheat that lets you put a potion effect on a specific player for a limited amount of time, Creeperpaw got a baby silverfish! Review incentive: name the baby silverfish! :3 fun fact: Akira can mean "bright", "intelligent", or "clear" It is also a Hindu female name meaning "graceful strength". Questions:**

**To Creeperkit: YAY your doing great!**

Me: yay!

**To Nightkit: Don't answere the following question it is a joke. Hey your names Nightkit, whats mine?**

Nightpaw: 0.0

Marcus: stalker!

**To Nightpaw: Nobody ever shows you love! I shall pet you now *pets Nightpaw***

Nightpaw: :3 *purrs* thank you!


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait :{ I had writers block and then went to camp for a week then got distracted by minecraft, and then I got writers block **_**again**_**. I have a new poll up and you should all go vote on it as it is very important to this story. I finally found the allegiances! They'll be at the end of the chapter. Also, I wanted to tell you that I only update if I get at least two new reviews. Answers to reviews: themegaarmy: I will think about it. :3 goodgirl: yay! I will think about that one too! :3 Destiny Willowleaf: Exterminate!**

_Chapter 13_

The streamclan camp was silent and the full moon glowed over the small clearing, a small grey cat carefully leaped out of a large birch tree and padded toward an old oak tree where Blacktail had built the medicine den. "Blacktail?" he mewed quietly. A pair of amber eyes appeared in the darkness and a tortoiseshell she-cat padded out of the tree with a bundle of leaves in her jaws. "Ashpaw, are you sure you want to do this?" she whispered. The grey apprentice nodded and grabbed the bundle. "I need to bring her back and if I can't I need to make sure she's safe." Ashpaw padded out of camp and headed toward the prisoners den.

The old jungle tree had been destroyed by the creeper explosion that had freed creeperkit. '_I hope she's okay…_' he padded to the crater to see the grey dust scattered at the bottom and snickered as he remembered how stonespots had been lead back to camp yowling that he was blind. He climbed to the bottom of the crater and searched for creeperkit's scent. When he found it he followed it out of the crater and toward great oak where He found her tracks and the strange scent and tracked them to the river where they seemed to have met some zombies. On the other side of the river was a crater, similar to the one at the prisoner den. At the bottom dry blood covered the ground along with an old, almost broken iron hoe. '_A hoe, why would that be here?_' he continued on the trail, noticing that twoleg scent now mixed with that of the two cats and hoping that the twoleg hadn't had fish with him. Suddenly, the twolegs scent grew stronger and he looked around fearfully, his ears twitched as he heard a twig snap behind him. He whirled around and unsheathed his claws. The twoleg was staring at him curiously and holding the rusty old hoe. "Grey moon, is that you?" the twoleg asked. Ashpaw jumped and his eyes widened. "H-how are you talking!?" he yowled. The twoleg looked disappointed for a moment then smiled. "I was chosen, or something and now I can talk to cats for some reason." He said. "Anyway, I'm Luke ender. What's your name?" Ashpaw backed away a few more steps as he noticed the twoleg's glowing white eyes. "I-I'm Ashpaw" he meowed. Luke put the hoe in his bag and walked forward. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." He whispered as he held out his hand. Ashpaw glared at Luke suspiciously. "do-do you know a cat named creeperkit?" he asked hesitantly. Luke's eyes widened and he reached into his bag. "Why do you want to know?" he pulled out a stone sword. "Are you one of those cats who put her in a prison? Are you coming to catch her and put her back in?" Ashpaw backed away and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. "No, I'm a friend of hers! I- I was worried about her so I decided to look for her!" Luke immediately calmed down and put the sword back in his bag. "I was just going to visit her, do you want to come with me?" he asked. Ashpaw hesitated then nodded and Luke started walking toward the border with stoneclan.

"-we said good bye and I left to visit my village, I stayed there for five days then visited my cousin for two. I just came back here for my hoe. I probably won't need it but . . . it's important to me." Luke said. He had been telling Ashpaw how he had met creeperkit and a cat named grey moon while they traveled. "So, you're going to join herobrine's army?" Ashpaw asked. Luke nodded and the two continued walking in silence. When they got to stoneclan's desert Ashpaw hesitated. "What's wrong?" asked Luke. Ashpaw cautiously stepped into the hot sand. "I've never been to the desert. One of the warriors told me that there were places were the sand fell out from under you and you could get trapped forever, if you didn't drown or burn in lava." Luke smiled and kept walking. "Don't worry, my brother comes here all the time and that's never happened to him." Ashpaw was still worried and carefully padded after Luke, making sure the sand under him was solid.

The two figures walked into the desert and started walking toward his hiding place. One appeared to be a small cat or dog, the other was a man who seemed to be unarmed. He pulled his enchanted iron sword out of his pack and silently crept toward the intruders. The animal, which he could tell was a cat now, suddenly looked in his direction and he ducked behind a small pile of sand. The cat flicked its tail in his direction then growled and the man took a dull stone sword out of his pack. "Stay there I'll check it out." The man said as he walked cautiously toward the sand pile. He quickly stood and pointed his sword at the man, who stepped back in surprise. "Who are you and what are you doing in _my _desert?" he growled. The man raised his stone sword and the cat padded closer with its claws unsheathed. "I am Luke, I'm just passing through. Who are you? Last time I was here no one lived anywhere near this place." Luke glanced at the iron sword worriedly. "Why should I tell you anything, _intruder._"

"I thought your brother came here all the time, how did he not notice this guy?" Ashpaw hissed. Luke ignored him and lowered his sword slightly. "I don't want to fight. I'll just go around the desert if you let us go." The stranger narrowed his eyes and attacked. He quickly knocked Luke's sword out of his hand and tripped him, pointing his shimmering sword at his chest. Immediately Luke's eyes glowed brightly and his sword turned silver. The silver sword flew into Luke's hand and his attacker fell back in surprise as he noticed Luke's eyes. "Herobrine?!" he shouted as he backed away from Luke. "I-I'm sorry, please d-don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want, just l-leave me alone!" Luke stood up and dusted a bit of the sand off of himself. '_This could be fun.' _he thought. "You will be punished for attacking me, foolish minecraftian. Have you not heard tails of my power?" Luke growled. The attackers eyes widened and he looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you! Please, _please_ forgive me!" Ashpaw nudged Luke and hissed "stop it, you've scared him enough. The poor man is crying!" Luke saw that Ashpaw was right and put his sword back in his bag. The stranger looked up at Luke hopefully and thanked him for being merciful over and over again.

Once Luke and ashpaw got to the abandoned house they moved the stone and jumped into the hole. They got to the cave and were met by an army of angry creepers, zombies and skeletons. "_How dare a minecrafter come here?" _growled a zombie. "_It brought a _cat_ with it!" _hissed a creeper. "Wait,_ He's been chosen!_" a skeleton with leather boots shouted excitedly. "_We should take him to the king!"_ a spider hissed. _"What about the cat?" a creeper_ whispered. The monsters grabbed Luke and Ashpaw and practically dragged them to a different room were a skeleton was sharpening its arrows. It had a gold helmet (aren't you glad I didn't say "budder"?) and an enchanted bow. "_We found a chosen!" _shouted one of the monsters. The skeleton king turned and put the arrows on a stone table. "_Wonderful, take him to the portal room, oh, and take him to the endermen first. He'll need one." _ A creeper shoved Ashpaw toward the king. "_We also found a _cat_" _Luke quickly grabbed the grey apprentice. "He wants to join too." He said. The creeper hissed disappointedly as the king let ashpaw go with Luke.

"What?!" yelped Luke. A creeper had just explained what he would need to do to bond with an enderman and handed him a small stone dagger. Ashpaw was equally frightened when Luke told him. The creeper smiled slightly at Ashpaw's fear but attempted to calm Luke by calling a younger enderman over. "_What do you need?" _the enderman asked. It was about as tall as Luke, maybe a few centimeters taller. It had pitch black scales and dark blue eyes. "_This minecrafter is nervous_ _about bonding with one of you, could you help him out?_" the creeper hissed. The enderman nodded and grabbed Luke's hand, teleporting him to the other endermen. "_There's nothing to worry about, see? None of us will hurt you. over there is Kayden, He would be a good choice for you, go talk to him." _ Luke was shoved toward a smaller enderman who was reading a large book in a corner and occasionally pointing at a leather helmet and muttering something. "Um, hello?" Luke said. Kayden jumped and looked up at Luke. "_Oh, sorry. Did you want something?_" he asked shyly, putting the book next to the helmet. Luke sat next to Kayden and looked at the book. "What are you doing?" he inquired. Kayden grabbed the book and helmet and put them behind him, out of Luke's sight. "_Don't laugh._" He growled before taking the book out again and opening it, it was an enchanting book. "_I'm trying to enchant the helmet…_" Luke curiously read the spell. "'respiration', Doesn't that help you breath under water? Endermen die in water don't they?" Kayden nodded, exited that someone was finally interested. "_I'm going to modify the spell so it will keep me safe in the water. I already made boots that let you glide with 'feather fall'"_

Ashpaw cautiously padded through the room, careful not t6o look any endermen in the eye, headed toward Luke, who was talking to an enderman with a book. "Do you need any help?" asked a voice from behind him. He quickly turned to see a brown tom staring at him. "Are you okay?" the tom asked. Ashpaw glanced at the endermen then nodded. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." He mewed. The brown tom purred and padded closer. "It's easy! You go find one who seems nice and start talking, I'll translate for you. I'm oak, by the way." "I'm Ashpaw." They sat awkwardly for a few seconds before walking toward a group of endermen.

In the end Ashpaw chose an enderman named Amias who was light grey and acted like a kid even though he was an adult. After they had bonded they went to the nether and headed into the main cave. "Luke?" asked a voice behind them. "Ashpaw?!"

**CLIFHANGER! Sort of. The contest for naming the silverfish is still going, but it's going to end when the next chapter comes out, so if you want to name it do it soon. Questions!**

**To Nightpaw: Hey do you smell like lemons cause creeperkit said they smelled like lemons!**

Nightpaw: who smells like lemons?

Me: um, creeperpaw's future mate if she gets one :3

Nightpaw and Creeperpaw: NO!

**To Creeperpaw: Hey! *makes thing appear out of thin air* *gives photo* There its me, nightpaw, you, and creeperkit!**

Me: what?

Creeperpaw: thanks 3

**How are you born without pupils?**

Herobrine: well, they were sort of kind of chosen by me to join my little "army" so I gave them my mark, thing.

**allegiances! **

Streamclan

Leader: Bonecloud. White tom with amber eyes

Deputy: darkfur. Black and dark grey tom

Medicine-cat: blacktail: tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Grassclaw. Dark brown tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: flowerpaw_

Stonespots. Grey tom with light grey spots

Leafheart. Dark brown tom with odd green ears and amber eyes

Goldriver. Gold she-cat with yellow eyes

Cocofur. Brown she-cat with light brown paws and gold eyes

_Apprentice: ashpaw_

Redflower. Ginger tom with red splotches

Greysky. Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningpelt. White tom with cream stripes

Shadedlight. Black and dark grey she-cat with white paws and tail tip and blue eyes.

_Apprentice: owlpaw_

Thunderpelt: black tom with light grey spots and amber eyes.

Shadowspark: dark grey she-cat with light grey spots and white paws.

Queens:

Cloudsky: white and light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Sheepkit, lightkit._

Rainfrost: light grey she-cat with light green eyes. _Mistkit, Rowankit, Creeperpaw._

Apprentices

Ashpaw: light grey tom with dark grey specks and blue eyes.

Flowerpaw: light brown she-cat with scars on her face and side. (From the creeper explosion)

Owlpaw: grey tom with ginger paws.

Elders

Nighthiss: dark grey and brown she-cat

Spiderpelt: black tabby tom.

Stoneclan

Leader: squidtail: blue/grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Silvermask: silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Medicine-cat: leafheart: light brown she-cat with dark yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Enderfur: black tom with blue eyes.

Coalspots: dark brown she-cat with black spots.

Frostfeather: white tom with yellow eyes.

Oakstripes: brown tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes.

Wolfheart: dark grey she-cat with lighter paws and chest.

Starsky: black she-cat with white spots.

Orangegrass: ginger and brown tom with green eyes. He hates his name.

Greytail: grey tom with silver stripes on his tail and odd grey eyes.

Mushroomfoot: red and ginger tom with bright brown paws.

Queens:

Dandelionfur: cream she-cat with amber eyes. _Skykit, goldkit, spotkit, starkit._

Mosssky: dark grey she-cat with red paws and blue eyes.

Cavepelt: black and blue/grey she-cat with blue eyes. _Bluekit, spiderkit, nightpaw._

Apprentices:

Torchpaw:brown she-cat with ginger paws and tail.

Leafpaw: light brown and white she-cat with green eyes.

Sunpaw: yellow tom with amber eyes.

Flintpaw: black tom with odd grey eyes.

**I'll do hero's army next time. It has a few spoilers for the next chapter :3**


End file.
